Sweeter Innocence
by catchmewhenifall96
Summary: Clarke had no idea it was coming. Walking from one war straight into another. After leaving her camp upset and stressed, she finds a grounders camp and is being held hostage until a decision is made. Now a warrior for the grounder village, the commander trains her to be the best. But after a terrible tragedy Lexa falls apart, and Clarke is there to pick up the pieces.
1. And it Begins

It was late summer, early fall, but sweat still formed along Clarke's forehead. She was trekking through the woods aimlessly and had no idea where she was going. The only thing she knew is that she needed to get away from camp. Her mom was pushing on war because of an earlier mountain men attack, but she wanted nothing to do with it. She was merely 19 years old, but she could no longer keep track of the days that passed. She felt as if she was drowning, suffocating in the words of war and the pain of death of close friends she had known her whole life. Her strength gave in and she couldn't deal with it anymore.

From where she stood, Clarke could see a clearing. Cautious, she approached the opening in the woods, and found a village of large tents, almost like houses, some with windows, or stone built chimneys standing tall from the roof. One very large on stood in the very center of them all. She was curious but she knew nothing of these people. A few of them moved along the side, eyeing about for danger, with large swords and daggers. She went to turn back, so she wouldn't be seen but it was too late. A few men yelled out something she couldn't understand, and eyes were drawn to her.

She didn't know if she should shoot or not, so she kept her hand gripped on her gun, but never pulled it from its holster. A force, hundreds of pounds more than her came from behind and knocked her out. As her body shut down, voices speaking a different language argued about what they should do. They were all men, until a voice, almost angelic cut it, demanding them all. Clarke was carried off to a smaller area next to the main tent, and she was out cold.

Clarke's POV:

My body ached from the blow from earlier. The bright light from a fire burning 50 feet away hurt my eyes as I pried them open. I tried to move built noticed that my hands were bound by something, cold and metal. I looked around the room and noticed a table, where a few people stood over it, speaking in strange hushed voices. Then a woman entered the tent, her hand resting on a sword in its holster. She had war paint on her face, and around her eyes, and her eyes screamed anger. She sent a look at me before walking to the table. Everyone around it moved to give her space and kept quiet. It then made it clear that she had some sort of power here, like a queen. Another woman with the same war paint then entered, but she was more strongly built. Her black hair created almost a halo around her face from the fire flickering. She walked towards me, and examined me.

"What is your name, stranger," she asked sternly. This caught the attention of the other woman who matched her. "Costia, leave her be, we have yet to come up with a plan for her," she looked me up and down and retreated to the other's side. "Yes Commander," she answered strongly. The then began speaking their language. The Commander walked over and pulled me up. She drew her sword and held the cool metal to my throat, but I didn't flinch. Something flashed in her eyes, like success. She hummed and pushed her tongue against her cheek and smirked. Costia stood back and watched angrily.

"What is your name, brave one?" her words were as smooth as the steel sword on my neck. "Clarke," I answered, coldly. "I am the commander, or you may call me Heda, but only Costia calls me Lexa, " she said sternly. "you will not be killed, but trained as one of us, we need as many warriors as we can get," she removed the sword from my neck and ordered another person. "my protector will take you to a place to rest for the night. I will make sure you don't attempt to escape by placing a guard outside your quarters. I will wake you before sunset, and I will train you personally since you have a lot to learn" I nod.

When we arrive, I settle down into the makeshift bed and try to breath. I think if planning an escape, but the days events had worn me and I fall asleep instantly.


	2. Sky Princess

A sharp pain pushed into my side, I jumped up and toppled off the bed. I looked up to see the Commander standing over me, the tip of the sword covered with my blood. "What the hell?" I spit. She pushed her sword back in and lifted her chin towards me and then turned to leave. I got up and threw on my boots and followed her out. The sky was still dark and it was difficult to see, but I followed her footsteps. We moved quickly through the woods and she would turn around every once in awhile to make sure I was still there.

"do you have a weapon?" she asked when we reached a small area of land near a river. I pulled out my gun and showed her. "What is that?" she grabbed the gun from my hand all too quick and threw it into a river. Anger boiled inside of me., "why would you do that, it was my weapon!" I yelled. She was taken back for a moment, but then took a step towards me. "You are one of us now, you use our weapons," she growled. She tossed me a dagger, and I jumped back. Before picking it up I glared at her. "we have much work to do before noon, lets get to work," the Commander pulled out a sword and began to speak.

"First, before we start with weapons, we will see how you move,and how you use your body in a fight," she lunged forward unexpectedly and took me to the ground. I struggle under her hold and reached for her neck, as she did mine. My vision went blurry and I nearly blacked out. "we have quite a lot of work to do," she huffed. "You must expect every move, trust your instincts, use your reflexes," she stepped over to me and i flinched a bit. She put her hand right above my stomach and pushed. "These muscles here are most important, you must always use these," her breath tickled my ear as she spoke. I nodded and tried again. This time when she went to attack I was able to dodge her, yet she still took me down. "Maybe we should try something even more simple," moving away she sat on the side of the river. By this time the sun had lit the sky with an array of pink, orange and purple.

"Maybe we can try more later, i can practice on my own, getting stronger i mean, and maybe I will get the hang of it later," she shook her head. "If you can't get it now there won't be any point in doing so later, you can't take breaks in war, lets continue," she went back to where we were standing before and decided to show me different moves first instead of going straight into fighting.

We practiced until the sun was at it's highest point in the sky. Lexa was resting against the tree, and I splashed cold water from the river onto my face, wiping the sweat away. "Why can't i call you Lexa?" I asked plopping down next to her. She cleared her throat and uncomfortably shifted. "Only those of who i am personal with, like my Costia, can call me by my real name, we are not on a personal level, i know nothing about you Clarke," she said simply.

"you call me by my real name, but I know nothing about you either," I added. "Clarke, i am a leader of my people, not just a lower class person, i have a title that I use, you do not" I sighed and thought back to my camp full of people who looked at me as a leader. "I was a leader, of my people, there is only 100 of us, but they look up to me to make big decisions. We came from a place in space, and we were sent down here, we fell from the sky," I explained softly. She glanced at me and looked up at the sky. "you are a leader, like a princess, or a queen, you are the Sky Princess," she gave me a new title and said that she will call me that until it is okay for us to call each other by our personal names. "We should head back," she added and stood up, gathering her sword. I said the words to myself until they sunk in. I guess I am the Sky Princess


	3. The Answer to Your Question

tayed in my tent resting my sore muscles for most of the remainder of the day. Lexa was busy with other tasks and i knew no one in the village. I went through the tent, and found a few canvases and a brand new box of charcoal and pastels. I didn't know what to draw, so I drew the symbol that was etched on the inside of this tent, and everyone in the village. I made the background red like blood but hints of sun and color blended in some areas. After I finished I began sketching the sunrise I had seen this morning the lake. Next to it I drew Lexa's sword, shiny and strong stuck in the dirt. The sun and colors reflected off of it and the water.

I set the drawings up against a few baskets and sprawled out in the bed. My stomach growled a low growl and I curled up in a ball. I had to wait for food, and not ask. "Sky Princess, may I enter?" the commander called. I called back a quick yes. She stepped in yet she looks different. The war paint that was on her face was not there, and you could see how young she really was. "Yes commander?" I asked and stood. "Come with me, and here," in her outstretched hand she held a sword, long and shining, and sharp. She stared at my drawings for a moment, and then looked at me, but didn;t say a word. instead she moved her head to follow her and left the tent.

When we reached the destination, a few horses were tied up. "This is a horse you may borrow, but it is not yours, we have not enough horses for everyone, however you may use it for training and with permission," she lead a white horse, covered in war paint to me, and handed me the lead. She stared at me for a moment as if she were waiting. "Do you not know how to ride?" she asked concerned. I shook my head sheepishly. She pursed her lips and sighed. "Fine, you will learn now or never, pull your horse and follow me, there is an open area where we can practice in private," she climbed onto a black horse and began move. I followed her quickly.

After many falls, and a broken wrist later, I am finally able to ride horse. Lexa and i race then down the field and back, and once in a while she'd pull out her sword and swing at me, and I dodge it easily. I would do the same to her too. I was finally enjoying myself, and having fun, and at times I could see Lexa smile, but she would hide it right after. When we got back to the village we went to my tent. She brought a medical kit with her. We sat on the bed and she gently wrapped my wrist. "I didn't mean for that to happen, she must be used to Costia riding her," I didn't respond, only nodded. "So who is Costia exactly?" I hesitated asking, i didn't want to anger her, but she replied with ease. "She is mine, the one I love, the one i plan to spend my whole life with," i mumbled a quick oh, and hoped to change the subject. "Sometimes though, i feel that she isn't the one I am supposed to be with, and that the way I fell in love with her came to quick, that maybe it happened too fast. Sometimes I think that I made the wrong choice, and one day i will regret it, but there is nothing i can do to know for sure. in every past life, from reincarnation, I found the one, and we fell in love slowly, like a work in progress, like art, something beautiful but you have to take time on it," she kept talking and I listened. I couldn't believe that she was opening up to me like this, but i continued to listen. She was about to ask me something when we were interrupted. " Lexa? Are you coming to bed, it is very late, you have been gone most of the day," Costia came in without warning, swooning over Lexa like a helpless animal. "Yes Costia, i will be there soon," Lexa spoke without emotion to her significant other. After she left, Lexa cleaned up her things and gently squeezed my broken wrist. "I did not mean to take up this much of your time, we have to train again before sunrise, so get rest, you will need it,"i nod as she exits the tent. I debated on whether or not i should tell her personal things about myself. I had no reason not to trust her, but the question kept me up all night.


	4. Death Take's Its Toll

When morning arrived, I made my way to Lexa's tent. I could hear her and Costia exchanging words in hushed voices. They sounded angry. A moment later, she exited the tent and nearly ran into me. "Clarke, I did not see you there, you are up earlier than expected," her voice was filled with surprise. "I didn't exactly sleep, " I admitted. "what keeps you up," she asked as we began walking towards the woods. "everything I guess. Here on earth everything is about war and death, there is no happiness, " Lexa frowned at me. "do you not find happiness with the one you call yours?"her voice was hard but filled with concern. "I don't have anyone that I call mine, not at the moment. I've tried with a few people but it ended all too quickly, waste of time" i kicked a few stones as we reached the river.

When we began fighting, Lexa took it easy. She seemed distracted, and then I was distracted by her. "Princess , you must be alert at all times, " she pushed my sword from my hand and to the ground. I picked it back up and walked towards her. I Had to try something new, some type of advantage. I stared at her, and studied her face. I stepped again so that there were only inches between us and rested my head on her shoulder. She took a deep breath in and shakily released it. My arm slid around her back and I squeezed gently as i hugged the brunette. She began to return the embrace before I shove my elbow into her chest and took her to the ground. I pushed my sword to her neck while her sword was out of reach. I straddled her hips and kept her down. "maybe you should be more alert, Lexa, " she grimaced at the use of her real name.

I moved off of her and she got up quickly, retrieving her sword. She seemed upset that she had fallen for such a trick. "practice is done for now, i have work to do, " she spat angrily and stomped back through the woods.

Lexa's POV:

I cursed myself for what had just happened. Clarke was beyond amazing , and a lot different than Costia. She made me feel different, satisfied, happy maybe. It had been many years, since I had met Costia, that I had such strong feelings for one person. I felt like it was my duty to protect the Sky Princess, I had only ever cared about Costia, but Clarke has changed that.

"my love, you have returned early, " Costia peaked around me to make sure no one had followed me inside our tent. "yes, training was simple today, Clarke was able to pick it up easily, " she pecked my cheek and went back to her work. "I am leaving this evening to go with a group to check the border for any danger, " she announced. "alright just be safe, I am going to get some food for Clarke, i am sure she has not eaten for quite some time, " I headed to the butcher and grabbed some fresh meat and had it cooked for clarke.

Clarke's POV:

I was working on a drawing, or thinking about it, when Lexa entered my tent carrying a wooden bowl. She set it dont next to me on the ground and also sat down. "may I watch," she asked innocently. "Yeah, but i am going to eat first," she moved to the side and picked up one of my other drawings. "you are an artist, correct?" she asked after i had finished scarfing down food. "I just like to draw, I don't consider myself an artist," I picked up the canvas and turned to face Lexa. I hummed and stared at the canvas, and then back to her. "Why are you looking at me like that," not answering i grab a rag from the bucket of water in the corner and went back to lexa. "hold still," I whispered. I lightly ran the rage around her eyes, removing the black paint from around them. i loved they way she looked without the war paint, it made her more innocent, more young like me.

As soon as i finished I began drawing. She kept still out of respect but her eyes followed my every movement. My hands glided across the easel with ease, as my fingers became coated in color. "Heda, something has happened on the north border!" cried one of her warrior. She was quick to get up, though i had only finished half her face, i too abandoned my task and followed her out. "Clarke, you should stay here, you are not ready to fight," she climbed atop her horse, Costia's horse was gone. "Lexa, I-" she cut me off quickly, "i need you to stay here and watch over my people, please Clarke, they will need someone to follow if anything happens," she begged. I stepped back and looked away. i didn't answer but she knew here was nothing to say. She and her horse rode off along with a group of warriors.

Angry, i went to the Commander's tent and grabbed an extra set of armor. I grabbed my sword and took the last horse that was tied up, she was not as wild as Costia's horse, but I still wasn't used to riding her. After getting the horse under control, i followed the path they had taken, ignoring Lexa's request. Screaming and yelling and cries of death became louder. When i came to the fight, I instantly noticed my people, not Lexa's warriors but mine. "Stop, STOP!" I cried as loud as I could. I jumped off a horse and grabbed a strayed gun from the ground and began shooting it in the air. Everything fell silent. "Sky Princess I told you not to follow!" Lexa screamed riding up to me. I noticed my mother towards the back, Octavia and finn too. "Clarke?" Octavia made her way through the mass of bodies, and hugged me tight. The embrace was warm and friendly, and Lexa's face twisted in a mix of jealousy and surprise. Next my mom came and hugged me. "You know these people Clarke, are these your people," Lexa's voice was hoarse, filled with rage and confusion. "Yes, Commander, these are my people, they mean no harm, they are at war with the Mountain Men too, they are scared," i told her. "Warrior's, back to the village!" She yelled as the remainder of them returned, but some stayed. She climbed down from her horse. Octavia clinged to my arm,resting her head on my shoulder. "Clarke, these people have killed many of my warriors, they are a threat to our village. Warriors, escort these people to the village. Their Fight is over," the dreaded words rang through my ears as the Men pushed my people towards the village.

I followed Lexa to her tent once we arrived. "You you crazy, these people are harmless, they had no idea who you were or if you were a threat to them, please you cannot kill them," i begged and pleaded. "Clarke," she interrupted as i kept rambling on. Tears nearly formed in her eyes. "Clarke, they killed Costia," she broke down, and fell to her knees. I caught her and followed her to the ground holding her. "I'm so sorry," seeing her so broken hurt me. "Clarke, i need some time to myself if you do do not mind," she said behind muffled tears. I moved away "of course," I left the tent and headed over where the hostages were being held.

Octavia was crying more than anything, i sat by her side and held her, trying to calm her own. As if unaffected, Lexa walked in with her war paint pasted on her face to hide any signs of weakness. She watched me as I soothed down Octavia's hair, and gently used my thumb to dry her tears. There were about 12 of my people here. "Him, he is the one who killed Costia, he will be killed," she pointed to Finn. I stood quickly. "Commander, think this over, it was an accident, war is war, he knew no better, please you can't do this," I pleaded one more. "I can and i will," nodded to her guards as they pulled him up. "No!" I screamed, but another guard held me back. "Finn, I am so sorry," Octavia held my arm. "The rest of you will become one of us, a warrior and we will fight the Mountain Men together, my warriors will train you as a group, release them, give them food and water and assign them to the guest tent,"

I stayed behind, not wanting to watch Finn die. It was all my fault, leaving the village caused them to come look for me. Octavia was allowed to stay with me in my tent. She was like a sister to me, besides my mom, I was closest to her. We laid in the bed and I combed through her hair with my fingers, both of us breathing in unison. "Clarke, you know it's not your fault, none of it is, we weren't only looking for you, but for resources too, for Mountain Men. A lot happened when you left, Bellamy tried his hardest not to go looking for you. I kept telling him that you would be back and you were fine. I was right too. You practically have the Commander eating out of your hand, Sky Princess," she laughed. I laughed with her, it felt good to left.

"Sky Princess Clarke, The Commander summons you," A voice from outside called. I got up to leave, and so did Octavia. "Maybe i should go alone, she is hurting," she nodded in understanding and went back to the bed rest. "Clarke," she said as I entered. "I know that it is much to ask, and you are tending to your friend, Octavia, was it? Can you stay with me tonight, It will feel strange to sleep alone," she grabbed my hand with both of her's and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Yes, i will, I'll stay with you for as long as you want,"


End file.
